Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a bracket for mounting a hub cap onto the end of a vehicle axle and more particularly to a bracket for use on the end of a vehicle axle which extends outwardly of the plane of the outer face of a wheel.
A hub cap is conventionally mounted on a wheel with small mounting screws or by engagement of threads on the outer peripheral portion of the hub cap which mate with threads formed on the hub portion of a wheel. A hub cap may also be mounted on a wheel by clip members which are integral with the wheel or with the hub cap and which cooperate with an annular rim on the wheel or the hub cap. However, these conventional arrangements for mounting hub caps on wheels cannot be used when mounting a hub cap on a large truck because the axle extends outwardly beyond the plane including the outer face of the wheel.